Torn
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: When one of the Sega girls is torn between 2 lovers, who will she choose? And what problems will occur between chosing, and how will the other feel? Unfinished. And be constructive if you criticize this, FINISHED!
1. Torn

Yay, another fic! Far as I know, other than my RL friends, ShuShakinUp, and 00velocity, there are only a few other people reading this. So ya know what? I don't care if you don't like this. I wrote this because I was bored and I haven't submitted anything in a while. I needed something to do, didn't feel like drawing, so I wrote something. Oh stop whining, "OMG U SUCK!111112 I H8 UR STORY!11" You know what, no I don't suck. You are just making an ass of yourself. Instead of sending hatemail, try constructive criticism. Yes, I do enjoy the occaissional flame (they are really hilarious, especially if you give a nice witty reply to the person and they either try a pathetic attempt to make a comeback, or just don't say anything because they can't think of a comeback), but seriously, save yourself some humiliation. My god, don't embarrass yourself!

Anyway, Originally the inspiration for this story was a song by the Cure. But doesn't allow anymore songfics, and I didn't know all the lyrics or the song name. Now that I think about it, Im not even sure the Cure wrote it, it might have been U2. Anyway, enjoy!

"Good Morning Amy." He greeted me as I slowly awoke. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my love, his tails drifting dreamily behind him. But that is not what I saw. Instead I saw jet black quills, a blood red highlight on each. His eyes were the same shade of intense blood red. My memories suddenly flowed back to me. Of how I had began secretly seeing him, without my real boyfriend knowing. Now we had spent the night together. I've betrayed Tails. I was his first girlfriend, and I cheated on him. I could not picture his sorrow he would have when he found out. I wanted to be with him so badly, yet I loved Shadow just as much. None of my friends knew about Shadow and I.. What would they say? Would they never hang out with me again? Would they ignore me, or even worse, begin to insult me? I could picture it, my friends walking away as they called me a cheap whore. I began to cry. Shadow placed a comforting hand on me. Asking me what was wrong, why was I crying? I just curled up into a tiny ball, not wanting to face the world. That was when I heard it, a knock on my front door.

"Amy, are you in there?" Tail's concerned voice called. Neither me nor Shadow said anything. Everything seemed to stand still. He called for me again. It seemed like hours before Tails, beginning to get worried, opened the door (I gave him a spare key, we had been dating a year after all). He walked into the main room of my apartment. I could hear his steps as they walked towards my bedroom door. I could hear him as he placed his hand on the knob. I shook violently, and shoved Shadow beneath the blankets, just in time. Tails opened the door and sighed with relief.

"Oh god Amy, I was so worried about you when you didn't show up for our date last night!" He said. I felt even more guilty realizing I had forgotten the two of us had arranged a date last night.

"Im sorry Tails, I had just been so tired from work that I decided to take a nap, and ended up sleeping until about eleven last night, and when I woke up I just figured you would have been sleeping by then," I said quickly, trying to think of the best excuse I could.

"It's okay hun, I understand!" He replied smiling. Oh god I felt guilty. He sat down upon my bad, and before I could stop him, sat on top of Shadow. Noticing my bed was feeling a bit unusual, he decided to see if anything was under the blankets. I couldn't take it.

"WAIT!" I cried. He looked at me. A little confused.

"Amy, are you hiding something from me, because if you are I will be less angry if you tell me." He said. By the hurt look in his eyes, I could tell he knew what I had done and what was going on. He was smart enough to figure it out. He just didn't know who I had done it with. I didn't know what to do.

That's the end of chapter one. Chapter two might be up Thursday or Monday, because those are half days of school. What's Amy gonna do? Will she tell Tails? Will she kill Tails? Will she kill herself? Find out next time! Bye for now!


	2. Discovery

Yay! Here's another chappy for those of you who are reading! Hope you like it I worked hard on it, whether it shows or not.

I didn't know what to say. He looked so hurt, I just couldn't bear to tell him. Instead I took him by the hand and kissed him softly on the lips. "I think we should head over to your place, I want to see that new invention you were going to show me." I said, giving him a loving look. Tails loved showing me all his machinery. He was somebody who couldn't resist showing everybody all his inventions, so when I asked him, naturally he was so excited he completely forgot about checking beneath the covers. That was what I at least had hoped.

"Okay, right after I look under here!" he said, lifting the covers off my bed. He glared down at Shadow's body, laying there on my mattress. "Amy..." I interrupted him,

"Tails- please, just, I don't know, it was... it was a mistake! I swear... please Tails" I kept changing what I wanted to tell him. He continued,

"I can see you don't love me anymore. You only were with me because you felt bad for me. You think of me as a worthless piece of shit that will tolerate all your crap."

"NO TAILS! That's so far from the truth!" I cried. At first, my love was only out of sympathy. Tails was unpopular with the girls, he was a very sweet guy, but definitely not the type most girls would date, he was to absorbed in his machines. But later on, I had indeed, fallen in love with him. Ignoring every word I said, he stated,

"We're over. Fuck with Shadow all you want. I never want to speak to you again." he said. Finally Shadow actually said something.

"Tails, Im sorry... if there's anything I can do to help you..." Tails ignored him and left the room, shaking. Everything stood still. Shadow and I, laying there. I didn't know how to feel. I was happy I didn't have to hide my relationship with Shadow, yet miserable because Tails and I were split up. I simply looked downwards, was this all some cruel dream? Was it even real? All of a sudden, I began to cry. Tails did not deserve what I had just done to him. Nobody does. I was his world, he would have done anything for me, and what did I do? I went off and screwed his friend. I stabbed him in the back, I lied to him, and I made him wish he had never dated me. Shadow placed his hand on my back. Nothing was said. Not one sound could be heard, with the exception of my sobbing. I wrapped my arms around Shadow's chest, placed my head beneath his neck, and cried more. As I began stop crying hours later, I felt a little nauseous. I ran into the bathroom, and began to vomit. Shadow chased after me, concerned. Once I had finished, he asked me,

"Are you alright?" I nodded slowly, wondering what could have caused this. I shook the thoughts out of my head, and flushed my vomit down the toilet. Shadow fetched me a towel, and helped me clean myself up.

Oh dear, Amy's sick... or is she? I will try to write again this weekend, if I can't I will try Monday since I have a half day of school.


	3. Cut

'Nother chappy! Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed, it makes me really happy knowing people like my fics! Also, I can't believe I forgot this! Here are the ages of everybody (even people who Im not sure will be in this fic)

Tails- 17

Amy- 20

Shadow- ?

Sonic- 22

Cream- 15

Knuckles- 23

Rouge- 23

Cheese and Chocola- 5 in chao years (they reincarnated a lot)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV Change

'How could she? What have I done to deserve this?' I thought, finishing yet another drink. I threw the bottle on the ground, where it joined several others. This was my first time drinking, I was underage. How did I get into the beer you ask? It wasn't mine, it was Sonic's. Since we were still best friends, even after all these years, we shared an apartment. As I threw the bottle down, it shattered into many sharp pieces. As I reached for another bottle, I realized I had run out. I stood there, looking at the mess of glass on the ground. Whenever people were down, drinking seemed to cheer them up, why hadn't it done anything for me? No matter how drunk I could get, nothing would stop the pain of losing Amy. Nothing. That's what I was to her. A nothing. I didn't mean anything to her, I was just another heart for her to tear into pieces. How could I have been so stupid, so blind? So stupid? She was pure evil... I hated her... all that hate towards her became hate towards myself. I picked up a knife, and began to make a gash, going up the side of my arm. I deserved this pain. Everyone would be happier if I suffered. A few more cuts later, another thought crossed my mind, 'Everybody would be happier with me dead.' So I lifted the knife a bit, and brought it down on my wrist. It's blade slowly sank deeper into my bleeding flesh. Blood seeped out of the wound. Just a few centimeters deeper and I would die. That was when Sonic walked in. I didn't notice at first because of my drunkeness. He ripped the knife out of my hands and practically threw it across the room. He grabbed and began to shake me.

"Tails", he said, "I NEVER want to see you doing that ever again, understand? You could have killed yourself!"

'Wow. What did you think I was trying to do dumbass?' I thought. I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Cutting is wrong. It can only hurt you, it will never help you! Do you understand?" I didn't say anything, I just stared at the ground. I was too drunk to know what to say. I just stood there. I was listening, but I was too wasted remember what he had said. Sonic then noticed the shards of emptied liquor bottles. He went to the bathroom to fetch me some bandages. I didn't want them. I just wanted to be left to die. Even more than that however, I wanted my old life back. I wanted Amy Rose, I wanted my lover back to being my lover.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about the late update, the next might not be for a while though, months even!


	4. Chapter 4

I told you it would be a while before I wrote a new chapter. Sorry. I own nothing but this story. Thanks to all who reviewed, it feels good knowing people read what I write. Also I have never been hung over or drunk, so sorry if anything is wrong. It's not my fault Im too young to drink! Yes, I know... I repeat a lot of the same words in this...

...Tails' POV...

I awoke from my slumber, a sharp pain shooting through my head. The bright morning light glittering through the translucent glass of my bedroom window hurt my eyes. I shut my eyes, attempting to remember what I had done the previous night. I pondered for a moment. Unable to remember anything,

I decided it would be best for me to drag myself out of bed. As I began to do so, not only my head hurt, but my arms as well. Confused, I lifted my arms to see what was causing me the pain. I stared upon my arms, and my memories flooded back. Amy... going behind my back and cheating on me. Getting drunk and slitting my wrists... I wished I had not remembered what happened.

I slowly emerged from my room to find Sonic sitting upon the couch his eyes staring directly upon me. It then occured to me that he could have seen me harming myself. He rose from his seat and began ambling towards me.

"Tails," he said, a worried expression on his face, "what's wrong?"

Tears formed in my eyes and I collapsed upon his shoulder (A.N.: Wow this sounds like it's right out of a Lifetimes TV movie, except Amy's not getting raped by Tails or beaten by Shadow, lol) I told him all of what I remembered. Sonic tried to comfort me with soothing words, but it was useless. I missed Amy. Her sweet smile, her gracefulness, her pure unconcealed beauty.

Sorry, I know what you're thinking, 'All that waiting and we get this short crap? What is your PROBLEM?" I have plans for the next chapter, and to start them I had to end this chapter here. It will hopefully be written by Thursday. Maybe sooner since Im on vacation. I feel guilty about not updating. I will try to write as many chapters as I can over the next few days.

Also, just a side note, the views expressed in this fic are not my views on things. Chars are also getting a little OOC (out of character) so sorry about that.

Remember, I love reviews .


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. Yay!

And all who gave a bad review about the last chapter just because I haven't updated in a while and it was short- Screw you. If you don't like it, just shut your mouth and deal with it. Im not a writing machine and I will write when it is convenient for ME. Im not trying to be rude or hostile, Im being honest. I really like that you took the time to read it, but I also took the time to write it.

...Amy's POV...

One week had passed from the incident with Tails and Shadow. The single time I had vomited in front of Shadow had not been the last. I had been vomiting frequently since then, and I had run a fever as well. My lower stomach had been also hurting lately. I was worried, so I was heading to the hospital to find out what was wrong.

As I padded down the sidewalk, I thought about everything that had happened. By now, everyone knew; Unfortunately, that even included Vanilla. I doubted she would let me remain Cream's friend, and I didn't blame her. She did not want her daughter running around thinking she could just go off and screw anyone who would screw her (A.N. Screw... such a powerful descriptive verb, lol). I couldn't imagine Cream, who to me was still an adolescent, doing as I did. The thought made me shudder.

I was now near the hospital. After a short amount of waiting, I was guided to a small room. The doctor, a shorthaired black cat with green eyes, entered the room, a calm expression upon his face. In his paws, he held a clipboard of a medical sheet I had filled out. I had written my symptoms upon it. As he extended a single paw towards me, he greeted me, "Hello, my name is Dr. Max. I presume you are Amy Rose?"

I nodded my head and smiled politely despite the feelings raging inside me. "Hello." I answered, shaking his hand.

"Now then," he said, glancing at his clipboard, "you are experiencing Nausea, Vomiting, Fever and abdominal pain?" Once again, I nodded slowly, struggling to keep a small polite smile on my face.

"Alright, then I will need to run a few tests on you." Dr. Max announced to me.

"What do you think is wrong with me Doctor?" I asked, worrying. At first I had thought it was only a virus, but now I was scared.

"I think you may be pregnant.", he answered.

I bet you can predict where this is going. Im really happy to be writing. Dr. Max is my real kitty, he is my baby (he hates me because I never leave him alone). Oh, and his name is Max, not Dr. Max. Sorry for another short chapter, Im really trying to get the basic plot down. Keep in mind this is my first non-one shot fic where Im actually trying (No... I really did not try hard at all with Stupidity, but Im considering a rewrite after Im done with this.) I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I didn't think I'd be able to write today but I was. Im staying home from school sick. Im always sick, I don't think my Immune System likes me very much, lol. Also, I don't know how long pregnancy tests take to show results, do you really expect me to? If I typed in 'pregnancy test' on google, and somebody in my family saw it in the website history, what do you think they'd think?

...Amy's POV...

I sat upon the hospital bed. Dr. Max had gone to get the results from my tests, each one had taken about an hour to show results. He had given me other tests in case I wasn't pregnant. If I was, I wondered whose baby it would be, since both Shadow and Tails had made love to me recently. I was growing impatient, awaiting the doctor's return.

Finally, he entered the room, carrying a piece of paper with my test results written on it on a clipboard. I smiled politely again.

"I have the results from your tests." he said, "you are not having a baby." My smile grew, now at least I would not be bringing a child into the problems with Tails and Shadow, not only that, but I didn't think I was ready to be a mom. This meant I was probably merely sick with a virus, or flu.

Then I noticed it, the expression on Dr. Max's face. It was serious, and unhappy, conveying that something was wrong. "Im terribly sorry Miss Rose." he said. I was puzzled, then realized what he meant.

"No, I didn't want a baby, so Im happy Im not pregnant." I told him.

"That's not what I meant Miss Rose..." I was now scared and worried. What could be wrong with me?

" You have a sexually transmitted disease Miss Rose. You will be lucky to live one more year." he stated. I could not believe it. One year to live? And only if Im lucky? I just nodded slowly, keeping my emotions inside myself.

Once I was home, I flopped down on the couch. Abruptly, I my emotions all came out at once. I was crying so hard, I was shaking. I grasped a throw pillow on my couch and held on tightly to it. I had made so many mistakes, now I was paying the ultimate price, my life. Not only that, but maybe Tails and Shadows lives as well. The hospital was going to call each of them and have them make an appointment to test them for the disease.

Suddenly, I heard a soft tapping at the door. "Amy, are you in there?" came the quiet voice of Cream through the door. Vanilla must not have known what had happened. I wiped the remaining tears from my puffy red eyes and opened the door. Cream was a sweet girl, but well, she was quite stupid since she had the innocent mind of a child. (A.N. It's true, sorry Cream fans!)

When she saw me, she gasped, "Amy! What happened to your eyes? Do you have allergies? You need some Benadryl!".

Not wanting to worry her, my answer was, "Yes." We walked into the living room, of course with Cream's two chao friends Cheese and Chocola. She sat down on my pink couch, and noticed my tear soaked throw pillow.

"Amy, what happened to your pillow?" She asked, her large, brown eyes filled with concern. I once again, cried. She wrapped her arms around me, bringing me into a friendly hug. I told her all that had happened.

...Cream's POV...

I felt so badly for Amy. Only one year to live... there would be so much she was going to miss because her life was being cut short. I was upset with her for cheating, but sympathized her for what was going to happen. Just goes to show all actions have consequences.

I was going to miss her so much. We always had so much fun, and through tick and thin we stuck together. I wanted to cry as well, but more than that I wanted to be strong for her. If everybody else disliked her for what she did, then it was important I stayed friends with her. She needed my support right now.

Then, the phone rang. I picked it up for Amy, but not before giving her one more small hug. It was Sonic.

Oh! Were you expecting her to have a baby? No, I just had to add a plot twist, it was too boring and common. I was going to have her be pregnant AND have a disease, but I decided not to, because that would mean adding a fanchar (the baby), and I really don't like adding fanchars to stories. Also, I didn't specify a disease, since I couldn't think of any. This is also not yaoi or yuri. I kinda wanna write a Sails fic though (if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it or argue with me about why I shouldn't like it) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

...Cream's POV...

My heart was beating rapidly. Sonic was Tails' best friend, he must have known what had happened. If that was the case, then I guess that means Sonic was calling Amy to scold her. The last thing Amy needed at the moment was a friend, or former friend's, feelings of contempt. It would break her. Because of this, I took the vibrantly colored pink cordless telephone into Amy's room to speak with Sonic rather than hand the phone to Amy. After saying our hello's, Sonic and I began to speak of those who had been hurt by the previous week.

"Cream," said Sonic, his voice filled with contempt, "I want to talk to Amy about Tails. What she did really hurt him bad." Little did he know it hurt Amy bad too.

"I know, but I don't think she's ready to talk about it yet." I replied.

"Cream, she needs to know she hurt Tails so she can say sorry It may take a while, but I think if we do talk about, we can help fix their relationship and they can at least be friends again."

"Sonic... you just don't understand what-"

"No Cream! YOU don't understand! Tails-"

"Amy isn't ready to-"

"Tails got wasted and slit his wrists!" Sonic shouted into the phone. Then there was silence. I never thought it would have come to this. Tails trying to kill himself. From his melancholy feelings? From being intoxicated? I prayed he lived.

"Is he... gone?" I asked, my voice slowly beginning to break. I could be losing two friends...

"No, but he isn't feeling great. Hangovers don't mix too good with being sad I guess." I felt relief come over my body. He lived.

"So can I talk to Amy now?" Sonic queried. I then knew I had to tell Sonic about Amy.

"Sonic..." I said, trying to gather the strength to tell him, "Amy got a disease from making...love... she has only got a year left to live, if that."

Oh, a cliffie again! Sorry about another short chapter, but I want to be able to update as quick as I can, so all the readers of this story know I haven't forgotten them. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and faved! Im so happy! 25 reviews! Im gonna start writing that Sails story next, NO arguing with me about liking Sails. I think it's a great couple since I look at personalities for couples, not gender. So next time I write, Im gonna write that instead of this. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

I know, Im not updating as quick as I was for a while, but I haven't had the time to write. Also, happy thirteenth birthday Velocity! I hope you like the comic I drew you!

... ... ... Sonic's POV ... ... ...

My heart pounded. Amy? Dying? No, it was not true. It couldn't be. She's too young to die. This was just a joke, a cruel, sick joke of Cream's.

"Cream... it's not nice to joke about death. If Amy was really dying, it would be sad, not funny." I scolded her.

"It's not a joke Sonic... Amy really is dying." She answered me, a serious tone I had never heard from the young doe. I was muted. I had known Amy since she was just a little girl, why did it have to be her? Why not Shadow or somebody else who had already lived a long life?

"I have to go Sonic, Amy's crying really hard right now, but I'll call you back later, okay? Bye."Cream said, and a moment later only a dial tone could be heard. I placed my phone back on it's charger. Amy was in trouble, and for the first time, there was nothing I could do but sit and watch her as she slowly crumbled.

I felt selfish for calling her to scold her. Sometimes people just act without thinking, and they learn from it. Death... it was a cruel punishment for making a mistake.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I heard Tails groaning in pain. It hit me then that he could have the disease too! I rushed out of my room too find Tails laying sprawled out on our couch, his hand placed on his head. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be ill.

"Sonic... I feel like crap..." he told me.

"Well that's what happens when you drink too much! You should know better!" I snapped at him. He opened his sapphire eyes slowly, but did not look at me. I hung my head in shame, just because I felt terrible didn't mean he had to feel terrible, the news about Amy would upset him more than me.

"Sorry... Im just worried about you, that's all little buddy..." I told him.

... ... ... Tails' POV ... ... ...

I wished Sonic would stop talking. My head was filled with anguish, and the noise coming from him was making my head feel worse, not to mention my stomach was feeling upset. That and I hated being called 'little buddy'. It took my mind off of Amy at least. The pain gave something to concentrate on. He continued to talk, but I wasn't listening, because to be honest, I really didn't care at all at the time what he had to say.

"TAILS!" he suddenly yelled, making me jump.

"Erm sorry... I kinda wasn't listening." I said. Sonic seemed upset about more than just me attempting suicide.

"Tails, I need to know something." he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you a virgin?" I practically fell over from shock.

"What? Why do you need to know? That's not any of business! I don't ask you if you've knocked up a-"

"I just have to know that." he interrupted.

"Okay... but why?"

"Just tell me already!" he snapped. I was beginning to get scared, so I just told him,

"No." he thought for a moment, before he asked,

"Did you lose it to Amy?" I was really starting to feel scared. Why did he really need to know this at all? I told him anyway, since he was a lot bigger, and probably stronger than me and could beat me up if I didn't tell him.

"Yes." I answered.

"When?"

"A couple years ago." 'I shouldn't have said that' I thought, since two years ago I was underage. Regardless, Sonic continued onward with his array of awkward questions.

"When did you two last screw each other?"

"Last week." He seemed to all of a sudden panic.

"Tails, don't you realize what this means! You could be dying!"

Nice job telling Tails about Amy in the worst way possible Sonic. Poor guy's gonna be confused! I was really sad a little while ago, because nobody reviewed the last chapter or my new fic! Just even writing 'I read this' will make me happy. Thanks to all who have reviewed already! Im hoping you all enjoyed reading this!


	9. Chapter 9

Hooray! Im writing! And readers are reviewing! Im so happy! Also, everyone in this fic wears clothes, but Im not going through what everyone wears, because nobody really cares whether Sonic was wearing a red or green shirt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

. . . Sonic. . .

"What do youmean dying?" he asked in horror. I wanted to smack myself. I just told Tails about Amy, while he was down, and worse, I told him he could be next! I let out a sigh, I had better give him the details of the unfortunate news.

"Tails..." I pondered how I could tell him without shattering him, "Amy, she is sick... it came from having sex... she's got one year to live... she could have transferred the disease to you and Shadow...". I was struggling to put my words into a manner which would not hurt so much. I didn't seem to be doing well.

Tails was shocked and hurt, but remained placid. He simply gazed at the ground as if in deep thought. He took the news surprisingly well, despite the fact in one year or less, he could be gone.

"Could we go to the hospital? I want to get a test for the disease.",Tails asked. I nodded, and we set out for the hospital.

As we wordlessly drifted towards the hospital, Tails remained calm. He simply kept his hands in his pockets and walked alongside me. I wondered, what would I do without him? Who would keep me company? Who would give me advice when it was needed? Tails broke my thoughts and silence when he told me,

"Sonic, Im sorry."

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For not valuing my life more. When I cut, I could have died, and that was selfish of me, so Im sorry. Im sorry for putting you through this."

"Tails, don't worry. Im not mad at you. It was a stupid choice, but I know you've learned your lesson, you won't do it again."

The silence began once again.

We arrived at the hospital, to find Shadow leaving. Not a word was exchanged between any of us. Both Tails and I were angry with Shadow, and he knew it. He must have heard the news as well, since he did not look as though he was ill or hurt.

Tails and I stepped through the door, and sat down on a chair in the waiting room. The waiting room had the usual hospital white walls, with a single potted rubber plant in a corner of the room (rubber in case somebody had allergies). The chairs all had a wood frame, with gray cushions. The receptionists were all sitting at desks at the opposite side of the room from the chairs.

"Mr. Prower? The doctor is ready to see you now!" a nurse called. We both arose and followed her to the hospital room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, I only write short chapters. Im not sure whether Tails will have the disease yet or not. I have writer's block with this story right now. Be sure to review and check out my other story (especially if you like yaoi)


	10. Chapter 10

Im so happy with the reviews I've gotten. I can't believe it... 32 reviews. I never thought this story would be so popular. I expected it to be like my fic that got 3 reviews, 2 from my real life friends who almost always read my fics. IM SO HAPPY!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Tails' POV...

The doctor re-entered the room, steadily holding the clipboard containing the information of whether I lived, or met my demise. The doctor looked upward, a smile upon his face. This relieved me a bit from the suspense. A smile meant happiness, and happiness was caused by good.

"Mr. Prower,", he said, "You are very lucky. You do not have the disease. You are going to live." I beamed with joy. I had been given a second chance.

...Shadow's POV...

Misery of the news consumed me. Amy and I, we were not just about physical love, we loved each other mentally. Both of us had the disease. She would die in one year. One short year.

I however, would not.

Because of my inability to meet death, I would suffer every result of the disease except death. I would lose nearly all my strength and be forced to remain in bed rest, forever. I would live with the pain until the end of my life, which was never.

I saw Tails walking alongside Sonic as I exited the hospital. Tails would probably be tested as well. He was, after all, Amy's real boyfriend.

I walked with my head facing the ground as I made my way to Amy's apartment. I wanted to pay my love a visit. These were hard times for both of us. I deserved this pain. I had committed many sins. Amy was more innocent than I, she had only made one mistake, and I was it.

I felt as though I was watching Maria's death all over again. At that moment, I made the decision to never love again. It seemed as though as soon as I got close to somebody, they slipped away as though being punished for what I had done.

I was there, at my lover's home. She was laying on her pink couch when I entered, her head upon a tear soaked cushion. I sat down at the couch's edge. "Amy, Im sorry.", I said at a loss of words, "I didn't want this to happen, nobody did." I did not ask for her forgiveness. Why she should have forgiven me was beyond me. There was no reason.

"Shadow..." was the only response she uttered before bursting once again into tears. She lay her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. "I still love you." she told me.

"And I still love you." I replied. And I did. I had doomed her, but I had doomed her through love. Our love should not have been, so now she would not be. That did not stop our passion.

One year later

...Amy's POV...

The last year had been my final. I was laying in a hospital bed, barely able to move because of the disease's pain. Shadow's hospital bed was beside mine, our fragile hands struggling to stay connected.

And yet, I regret very little. I did not regret dating Tails. He was an amazing boyfriend, he truly cared for me. We had great fun together, we understood each other. I also did not regret dating Shadow, my current and eternal lover. He was always there when I needed him. We suffered the disease together, but were unable to leave together because he could not die.

My only regret was that I had hurt Tails so badly.

At the time, everybody I knew was in the room. Whether they were friends, co-workers, or casual acquaintances, they were there. Even Tails was there. They knew I was dying. Nobody clearly said, "Amy, I bet in under five minutes you'll be in the morgue." but I knew that was what they thought. I had the same thoughts.

Shadow had become fragile and weak just as I had. The doctors had given both of us steroids to try to keep us able to walk, to stand, to even sit up. They had given up on me, but Shadow continued to take them. He was stronger than I, but still weak. Shadow was permanently in the hospital.

I looked at my own life monitor. There was an occasional beep indicating I was living, but would not be soon.

Though I was dying at a young age, I had lived a full life. I had learned to appreciate and cherish every little thing I saw or did, whether it was a sunset or my last birthday. I had fun, even when in the hospital because of my friends constant cheering me up.

I would soon be gone, but I was calm. Death was a relief from the diseases pains. I wished the world a farewell as I shut my eyes, one, final time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IT'S OVER! Im happy, thank you for all your reviews and reading this story, they inspired me to continue and write new stories. I tried to make this longer than the other chapters. It worked, but it's still short. Oh well, at least you won't be up too late reading it, right? Lol.


End file.
